


The Beginning of an End

by swimmer_girl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmer_girl/pseuds/swimmer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger Games Modern AU set in college where Katniss is in an on again off again relationship with Petta due to (in true canon style) not really knowing what she wants and not wanting to ruin a great friendship. Gale is her best friend along with Petta and the rest of the gang. They all attend a university called HG in the city of Penam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing anything and posting it...please let me know what you think

Introducing the characters:

 

Katniss Everdeen: Dark wavy hair usually pulled back into a braid with steal gray eyes that can stun anyone. She's a 17 year old freshman in college, skipped a grade, where she studies to become a sports trainer, along with most of her friends. Also Katniss is from the Seam, a small town on the outskirts of the city, where she is far enough to be staying at school and most importantly being away from her mother, but yet close enough to go home almost every weekend to see her little sister, Primrose, and be there whenever she needs her.

 

Primrose Everdeen: Ashy blonde hair always done up in some sort of elaborate braids with the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Primrose, other wise known as Prim, is an adorable preteen who lovers her big sister and was even the one who encouraged her to go to HG even though their mother is never around, always taking extra shifts at the hospital, and their father died in a car accident along with Gale and Rory's father. Rory is her age and they both secretly have crushes on the other but too afraid to admit it to the other.

 

Gale Hawthorne: Same dark hair as Katniss with the same eyes but there is something different to them...colder and more judgmental one could say. Gale was definitely the tall dark and mysterious on of the group from an outsider's perspective but to the people he considered friends (didn't take that word lightly) he would be laughing and having debates with all the time. He's always had a thing for Katniss, he calls her Catnip, they grew up together but she obviously doesn't feel the same so he never told her nor does he plan to, he just wishes that his best friend can find happiness here at HG. Gale is also attending HG for sports trainer but is a sophomore.

 

Peeta Melark: Dirty blonde hair almost cut as if he was in the military because it's cut real close around the sides but the top is kept longer. He has always loved Katniss and has shown it in many ways over the years of knowing her since Pre-K but it was finally during their senior year of high school that he finally got somewhere with it since Gale was already in college. They went to Prom together and since then they've had an on again off again relationship which is fine with him since it's better than being forever friend zoned like Gale. Peeta attends HG now with Katniss and Gale, but unlike them he's going for art and art therapy.

 

Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta: They are what one would call the "it" couple with Finnick easily being one of the hottest guys on campus with his sea green eyes and amazing body from being the swim team captain who is only a sophomore with countless school and pool records. Annie wouldn't be considered the most beautiful girl on campus but she's up there, with her flowing red locks and sea green eyes as well. She too is on the swim team for the school and is just as good as her boyfriend. They are madly in love so watch out when they start gazing in each other's eyes; it's a total puke fest according to some of their friends. They are also in the sports training major with Katniss and Gale.

 

Johanna Mason: Auburn brown hair that is pin straight and eyes that are as brown as tree bark. Gale was one of her first friends here at HG because he could handle her glares and obnoxious attitude. And because of him that made her start talking to another girl in their class named Annie and in turn how both Johanna and Gale became friends with Annie and Finnick.

 

Cato Miller: Tall with short spiky blonde hair with piercingly blue eyes that when he glares you turn ice cold, yet when he smiles and laughs they will fill you with warmth. Cato is far from his home at HG and honestly doesn't really want to go back. Too many memories and not pleasant ones at that, so he came here for a new start. He likes sports and got in on a football scholarship so why not do something in the sports field...he will be majoring in sports training as well.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm going to be doing any other POV other than Katniss' like Gale or or Cato. PS this is a Catoniss story since I love them together. Sorry to all you Everlark shippers but I just can't feel the connection between them.

Moving In at HG

Katniss

 

Prim had just left with their mother after a very heartfelt goodbye once Katniss' room was mostly all set up. She was lucky that she was able to get a room to herself, granite it was much smaller than everyone else's rooms and she still had to share the bathrooms with all the other girls on the floor but at least she didn't have the drama of having to deal with a roommate that she didn't know or get along with. All of a sudden she got a know on her door, rolling her eyes thinking that it was already her boyfriend Peeta wanting to go explore the campus and part of the Capital before dinner, but instead when she opened the door, she saw her best friend Gale which was a happy surprise.

 

"Hey Catnip!" Gale said. "How's the unpacking going? Need any help?"

 

Katniss rolling her eyes again at the use of the nickname said "Hey Gale. Yeah if you want you can help me organize my desk while I finish putting up the posters Prim got me to decorate my room with. She said she doesn't want me to leave my walls blank and feel as though I'm in a prison with only the concrete walls to stare at" with the memory of her sister saying that she laughed an actual laugh along with Gale. It's always hard to leave their families for the school year since they always have to work so to help make ends meet and make sure there is enough food on the table and in the fridges for the week and while at college it's hard to make sure of that. "By the way did you stop in at Peeta's dorm to see how he was doing?"

 

"I stopped in to see him since we are in the same dorm, he said to come help you, which I was going to do anyways, because he and his brothers had it covered. And yeah I can picture her saying and worrying about that. So what kind of posters did Prim get for you?"

 

Katniss opening up the first poster says "It seems as though she's gotten me one that has an image of a forest with a quote on it from Mark Twain saying 'The two most important days in you life are the day you are born, and the day you find out why'".

 

Gale says, "Wow that's deep" as he puts scissors, pens and pencils in a cup as Katniss was bringing out the second and final poster.

 

"This one is a picture of the ocean with sail boats out at sea with another Mark Twain quote but this one says 'TWENTY YEARS from now you will be more DISAPPOINTED by the THINGS you DIDN'T do than by the ONES you DID DO'".

 

"Holy hell when did Primrose become wise beyond her years?"

 

"I know right? I don't know when my little duck grew up."

 

"So are we going to go home next weekend to hunt and gather food?"

 

"I wish I could but there is something going to that freshman have to go to" Katniss said with a disgusted look on her face.

 

"Oh yeah that's right. Forgot about that. It's really boring and half the stuff you already know Catnip. Like if your underage you shouldn't be drinking and at this school you can't go for a sorority until spring semester because there is academic requirements and stuff. Not that you'd be interested in either though." At this point both him and Katniss are done with the poster handing and the desk organizing so Gale says, "The dinning hall isn't open yet for dinner since it's only 3pm. Want me to help you find where your classes are?"

 

"Sure that is probably a smart idea. Let me text Peeta and let him know what we are up to and tell him we will meet him at six for dinner?"

 

"Yeah that sounds good. My friends wont be here till tomorrow anyways so it'll be good to have some time to catch up with the oh so great mister Peeta Melark" Gale says teasingly while laughing.

 

Katniss grabs her phone while rolling her eyes yet again at her best friend and sends a quick text to Peeta saying,  _Going to find my classes for the semester with Gale. See you at the dinning hall at 6. Gale can't wait to catch up on what he's missed lol. See you later. Hope packing is fun and it's not too hard to say bye to the family._ Katniss sorta teases Peeta since he isn't all that close to his mother and eldest brother. He's the first in their family to be going to college since everyone has kept up the family business. _  
_

 

It doesn't take long for Peeta to write back saying,  _Sounds like a good idea. Can't wait to answer all his questions! And it'll suck saying bye to dad and my brothers. Mom...well lets see if i even get a bye this time. See you both at 6._ And so after that they head off to look for her classes.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

6 o'clock at the Dinning Hall

 

"Think you can find your way back there on Monday Catnip?" Gale teases but knows that she won't have a problem with it at all since she's a hunter and hunters know how to track and remember where they are and where they need to be.

 

"Yeah all my classes are in one building so it shouldn't be all that hard to figure out this semester." Katniss says as she bumps Gale's shoulders with her own at his tease.

 

"And here we are," Gale says while opening the door for her. They go down a couple of steps and are greeted by a lunch attendant. "All you have to do is scan your ID here and you can grab as much food as you want." Katniss looks at him like are you serious? We can eat basically whenever and how ever much we want while our family and half our town is starving?! Gale responds to the look in a low voice saying "Year it took me a while to get over it. Disgusting right?"

 

"Yeah freaking disgusting," Katniss grunted.

 

They start walking around picking up stuff to put on their plates, Katniss a little more hesitant then Gale since she is going for a salad with some slices of lunch meet on it while Gale grabs half a pizza. Once they get some food they find an empty booth and start to eat when Peeta walks in and sports them. He comes over once he too has only a little on his plate since this is new to him as well, although he only has a cheeseburger.

 

Peeta is the first one to breakthe silence by saying, "So are you all moved in and ready to go for this week Katniss?"

 

Smiling Katniss says, "Yeah of course. Wouldn't be here or have left my room until I was completely ready. You know that Peeta."

 

They idly chat about their summer which they mostly already knew about since Katniss and Gale hunted together everyday and Peeta worked at his family's bakery decorating the cakes and cookies. Once they were ready to leave they get up to dump their trays when Katniss runs into a big blonde hair blue-eyed guy who must be on the football team do to his size and built along with being in workout seats with his hair still slightly damp. In the collision of Katniss' tray bumping his hand he spilt his soda down the front of his shirt.

 

The assumed football player gives her an icy glare that has most people stumbling back and saying sorry in a heartbeat, and says, "Watch where you're going freshman!"

 

Katniss not backing down from his glare looks him over to see his shirt saying HG Football class of '19 and remarks to the kid she bumped into "Well if you're trying to use 'freshman' as an insult you'd also be insulting yourself."

 

The kid looked stunned for a second for she did not act like everyone else has to his glare and decided to do a quick evaluation of the girl in front of him. He noticed that despite her attitude she was tiny looking, she had dark hair braided to the side and her face was nice and angular but what really caught his attention was the fire in her strong gray eyes, a fire that he's never seen before. He says to her caught a little off guard "How do you know I'm a freshman, most think I'm older than that."

 

Katniss scuffs and replies with a snarky "I read your shirt" and walks away towards the trash can, Gale looking at Katniss in awe and pride, Peeta gaping at her for standing up to the dude and finally the football player was not only stunned on the inside but furious that sone could react to him like that let alone a slip of a girl like her.

 

Once she dumps her tray she looks at the boys she's with and says "What?" they both look at her and shakes their heads. Peeta grabs a sugar cookie and hands it to her telling her they are good and to try one. Katniss only smiles in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this and any ideas or thoughts you have are greatly appreciated!


End file.
